His Arms
by Panda4lisa
Summary: Naruto didn't care about any of the consequences as long as she lived. Naru/Saku Three-Shot
1. His Arms

NaruSaku- His Arms

Naruto didn't have time to think, his body moved out of sheer reflex. With speed that would impress even his father he dove off the cliff after her. Naruto didn't care about the sword wound on his shoulder, the fist sized hole in his gut, or the realization that he would not survive this fall. His eyes were set on the prize, a pink haired beauty falling just in front of him. The wind whipped at his hair as he shot downwards holding his limbs tightly to his sides. His Red Sage Coat with the "Sixth" Kanji on the back flapped madly behind him. He could feel the darkness at the edge of his mind but he refused to let it in. No matter what he would not allow her to die. He caught up to her quickly as the water started to approach. Surging forward with his wind chakra he reached with all his remaining strength.

Sakura was shocked, "this is it." She couldn't believe that after all her training she was this useless. Naruto was at the top of the cliff bleeding out because of her. She closed her eyes as the tears began to float up in the wind. He always came to my aid when I needed him. She smiled as she remembered the times he had saved her life. When in the forest of death he had attacked a giant snake, head on holding its jaw down to a tree. When Gaara had attacked and held her to a tree he had faced death with determined eyes, going all out to protect her. She cried as she thought of the blade that had dug into his back when he jumped in front of her in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. He always would throw himself into the fight ignoring his pain or the possibility of death for her. This time however she knew that he was not coming. The thought that the leaf's Hokage had died trying to save her was horrible. However the thought of Naruto her best friend who she secretly loved was far too much to bear.

----Flash Back----

Naruto was full of regret as he ran flat out after Sakura. "I should never have sent her on that mission!" He screamed at himself. He had left with a search group but knowing who was out there he quickly left the others in the dust. Naruto was impossibly fast; he had recently matched his father's speed in running. Once again the Leafs Hokage was known as the yellow flash. Naruto fought with himself as the fox began to test out the strength of his cage. He had run for an hour and was almost there, no one could stop Naruto from saving her.

Sakura watched helplessly as the man who had decimated her squad slowly advanced on her. His right arm was glowing with chakra. The technique focused all of ones chakra into a limb making an attack no one could stop. He drew back; Sakura closed her eyes and grimaced. Deep down she knew Naruto would save her, he always did. She heard the sound of flesh being ripped apart, the feel of warm blood splattering over her.

'So this is how I die?' Sakura thought, 'I cant even feel it, am I dead already?' Then Sakura heard the whisper "Are you alright… Sakura-Chan?" She slowly opened her eyes to look at the blonde stands covering her face. The warmth of his breath on her forehead. Her traveled down to the fist protruding from his stomach. Sakura began to cry as she placed her hands on his chest, "Naruto why!" Naruto simply smiled, and hit the ninja back. "Stay back Sakura-Chan" Naruto commanded as he formed a rasengan. He charged the man, who drew his katana. Naruto screamed as the sword sliced through his collarbone, and he shoved the swirling mass of chakra into the mans chest. He was rocketed backwards, as Naruto fell to his knees exhausted. Slowly he rose once more, "If I die, so will she!" He screamed as he used the last of his life force to shove Sakura off the cliff.

----End Flashback----

Sakura was crying when Naruto pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Naruto-Kun" Sakura sobbed. Even in this situation she knew that she was safe in those arms. "I'm here Sakura-Chan" he replied softly. 'This is it for me' Naruto concluded, 'but ill be damned if I let her die!' Naruto's eyes opened once more with a look of determination, "Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto formed the giant technique and held the deadly attack in one hand stretched towards the ground and with the other he put Sakura on his back. Naruto knew this was it and spoke his heart with the last words he would utter. "I love you Sakura-Chan" his arm strained as the chakra met the waters surface. Sakura almost fell off of him but his iron grip held her in place. Naruto had attacked the water to slow the fall, while positioning himself to shield Sakura from the powerful attack. The crater was forming slowing them down quickly.

Naruto could feel as his wrist and elbow were slowly breaking under the pressure. The wind chakra slashed at his body, but her would not allow her to be harmed. His arm was all that was keeping her alive right now. The terminal velocity was no match for his resolve. However his body wasn't as strong as his determination. His wrist snapped after a few seconds, shortly after his elbow shattered in his arm. Sakura was flung from his back by his good arm as Naruto took the brunt of the impact hard. Sakura swam to the surface and began looking for him. "Naruto!" She yelled, she dove underneath and spotted his broken body slowly sinking to the bottom. Sakura grabbed him underneath his arms and heaved him to the shore. Naruto was decimated by the fall, his body looked like hell. Sakura quickly closed the hole in his stomach and began to heal his shoulder when he stopped breathing.

Sakura focused chakra and pumped his heart; slowly he came back to life under her care. She was out of chakra, and all she could do was bandage his shoulder and put his arm in a sling. She picked him up and began to walk back to the village, when the Anbu surrounded her and scooped them booth up. The ride to the hospital was traumatizing, Naruto medically died twice on the way back. Once inside Tsunade was summoned. Her face darkened and set into a broken grimace when she saw him. Never had Sakura seen her master that upset. "Damn you Baka, I told you not to go after her yourself!" She screamed at him as tears ran down her cheeks. Sakura had never seen her master cry, and she was weeping fully for Naruto. Sakura had begged to be in the same room as Naruto, a request that was granted much to her relief.

It's been a week since the fall, and Sakura has not yet left Naruto's side. Even after she finished healing the Hokage she refused to leave him. She would sit day and night stroking his hair absent-mindedly, talking to him, but mostly she just thanked him again and again for saving her. His arm was shredded; Tsunade had predicted he would never be able to from chakra in it ever again. Tsunade had told her that the odds of him surviving what he had just gone through were less than 9%. Sakura couldn't help but cry at this fact, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile slightly. Naruto would always defy the odds and as long as he was protecting something important to him he refused to lose to them.

Naruto had been out for 10 days; His shoulder has been healed fully and was left with a long scar crossing through the middle of the scar on his shoulder left from Saskue's Chidori. Sakura couldn't help but look at his scars; the fist sized one in his stomach from 10 days ago, the long gash on his back left from the scissor like blade that was meant for her. The six separate holes left from pains chakra receivers. He had so many scars from the past, but the scars that he remembered most weren't on his body but his heart. She fell asleep thinking on this with her head on his good arm.

Sakura had never really thought about just how hard his life must have been. Over the last few years since he had returned from training she had go to know him more and more. Naruto rarely spoke to her about his past, but if he did she was there for him. Naruto couldn't seem to relive his childhood without sobbing; Sakura who had slowly fallen in love with Naruto would simply hold him and comfort him. Sakura was determined to admit her feelings; she could no longer hold it in. She was going to tell him and for once save Naruto. It had been 12 long days of waiting, 12 days of healing, 12 days of Sakura weeping for him. Yet after 12 days of comatose Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes.

Naruto slowly came into consciousness and noticed his arm was currently being used as a pillow by a certain pink haired ninja. Naruto help but smile at how cute she looked curled up next to him, half in the chair half on the bed. She was sleeping peacefully resting her head on him, and Naruto couldn't help but feel like he could get used to waking up like this. Slowly he raised his arm to move it to her hair when he saw the cast. 'Not again' he moaned mentally as he remembered what a pain these were. However nothing could dampen his spirits, she was alive. He had made it in time, of course he was happy he was here to but he would have gladly surrendered his life for hers. His arm throbbed at the movement it hurt like hell, but compared to the pain of Sakura dying this was nothing. Naruto just sat there starring intently at the girl of his dreams slightly curled into his arm. Naruto knew he would never be the one to hold her, but 'this is enough' he told himself. It had to be enough.

Little did Naruto know a certain Blonde headed Sanin was standing outside the door peering in through the window. She had come to give him his daily checkup when she unintentionally stumbled across the touching scene. Tsunade sat there and watched as her former student lay next to the Hokage, what surprised her most was the look on her face. She was content, happy, relaxed, and carefree. The look on her face screamed she was in love. Naruto was gazing down at her with tenderness that he rarely shows, the look in his eyes was a mixture of pure love, joy, and relief. She stayed there for a few minutes before entering.

Naruto vaguely heard the door open, as Tsunade walked in. "How are you feeling Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she stepped next to her bed. "I feel like my arm is going to fall off," he laughed. Tsunade looked down at him seriously "Naruto about your arm…" Naruto stopped her "I know my own body Tsunade-Kazan hell I expected as much when I did it. If I can't use it anymore, I will adapt." Naruto looked down at the sleeping girl with a tear in his eye "what's an arm? When you have to save a precious person that is a very small price to pay." Tsunade looked at him as a few tears fell from the gold mess of hair covering his eyes. "You really love her don't you?" Naruto looked up at her, regarding his makeshift mother in silence for a few moments. "There is no question in my heart that with all I am I love her, I would do anything in my power to make her happy. To shield her from pain, and ensure she lives a long happy life. I was prepared to die when I jumped off that cliff, I didn't even think about my chances of survival until I caught her."

Naruto looked down again as a few more tears burned in his eyes. "She has had more heartache then she ought to, I just wish I could have shouldered some of her pain for her. It couldn't have been easy for her to endure him leave…" Naruto's voice caught as the failed promise came back to him. Tsunade just sat in amazement the boy who has lived a truly miserable existence, the boy who had no love from anyone thinks Sakura had it rough? Naruto looked at Tsunade once more "I will always love her, even though I know she loves him. I wont give up on her ever" he looked up at the ceiling. Tsunade smiled knowing her student had woken up awhile back, "Sakura is lucky to have such a caring and devoted guy." Naruto smiled at her "I am the lucky one to have such a loyal and compassionate friend Tsunade-Kazan." Naruto suddenly felt wetness on his arm; he looked down to see tears falling from "Sakura?"

Sakura had woken up when Tsunade opened the door. She had every word Naruto said and it only confirmed for her that he was the one. She couldn't help but start to cry at the words he said. He was so sincere and loving, he never complained only built her up and made sure she was alright. She heard him call her name and looked up into those giant sparkling ocean blue orbs. She was lost in those eyes, the way he looked at her made her melt. Sakura shot forwards and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck; Tsunade chuckled and left the room giving them some privacy. Sakura rested her forehead against his as she sobbed. "Naruto-Kun, I'm so sorry I did this to you! I love you so much and all you ever get from me is pain." Naruto thought he was hearing things, 'did she just say she loves me?'

Naruto wiped her tears with his thumb, "shh its ok Sakura I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have…" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura claiming his lips with her own. Naruto felt the soft lovely lips grace hers and tastes cherry. His head spun as he kissed her. Years of emotion, and hidden feelings channeled out of his soul and connected to her through their lips. Sakura couldn't believe how right it felt to be kissing him, her heart was beating like crazy and she felt like she was floating. After a few moments they separated and just looked at each other. Three words were all they could say to each other, and they said it a lot. I love you they repeated a few times; it felt so good to say it. Most of all they knew it felt better when the feeling was returned. Sakura curled up next to his side as he wrapped his good arm around her. She felt so safe next to him, and he felt like the luckiest guy on earth. Naruto grinned 'defiantly worth an arm.'


	2. Her Arms pt 1

NaruSaku Her Arms

The Hokage of the leaf laid back against his pillow absent-mindedly stroking the hair of the woman lying on his chest. Naruto Hated hospitals more than anything, but the pink haired girl clinging to him eased his mind. "Sakura…" just breathing her name made his heart beat faster, and his face to flush. Said woman snuggled closer to his warmth in her sleep letting out a cute and contented sigh. She pushed her nose into the crook of his neck. Naruto could feel her lips graze his skin, how her breath made his hair stand on end.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would give up anything for the woman he loved more than life itself. Slowly he gazed down at his arm wrapped in a full cast. He could here Tsunade's haunting words, "Naruto about your arm…"

He knew it was shredded; his chakra pathways had been completely severed. He knew that he would never use that hand for jutsu ever again. He knew that fighting would be different, everything about his style had to change now. It was overwhelming, how much this one wound would alter his life. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into his love taking in the sweet smell of her cherry-blossom scented hair. He was ok, he made his choice and he was happy. Because the one thing Naruto knew beyond a shadow of a doubt is that if he didn't have that wound Sakura wouldn't be with him right now.

Naruto grimaced as he thought back to the day they almost died. The fear he felt when he saw her fall off the cliff. The desperation and need he felt to save her. The burning in his legs as he poured his chakra into them when he jumped after her, the indifference of him losing his life to save hers. The determination he possessed when he was holding her awaiting the impact. The agony of his wrist, elbow, and shoulder snapping as his Rasen-Shuriken hit the water slowing there fall. The pain of taking his own attack, the searing torment that ran up his arm. Yes Naruto remembered that day well.

However he would gladly do it all again, trade it away for what he remembered from yesterday. The way Sakura's eyes sparkled with tears as she confessed her love. The warmth of her body as he held her close to him. The smell of cherry-blossoms he lost himself in as he rocked her. The warmth and delicious taste of her lips as he claimed them with his own. The way her eyes sparkled a new depth of emerald green when she hugged him.

Naruto couldn't believe all this was happening. Yesterday he had finally won the heart of his best friend and long time love. He was so happy and excited he couldn't go to sleep when the night came. He didn't mind in the slightest though, she was gorgeous when she slept. Like an angel gracing him with her beauty and charm. He was content to share a bed with her and simply watch her as she dreamed. Naruto discovered soon that she was an expressive dreamer and loved watching her face through the night. She looked calm, content, and all together beautiful.

Naruto looked down at her arms wrapped around his torso and his breath hitched. A pain shot through his chest as the memories he tried so hard to bury and forget resurfaced. The scars she had on her arms were so light and healed from long ago you could not see them unless you knew where to look. Unfortunately for him Naruto would never forget those scars, or where to find them. How could he when he was the monster who gave them to her.

---Flash Back---

It was a dark day, Naruto and Sakura were making there way through a dense forest. The mission to scout out a possible hideout of Orochimaru's was a flop. The two had traversed deep into sound territory and were now heading back. Naruto noticed Sakura falling behind so he decided to take a break. The blonde Jounin front flipped off a branch and fell twenty feet before landing in a crouch. Sakura landed next to him breathing heavier than normal. Naruto grinned at her as he tossed her his water "take a breather Sakura-Chan I'll go get some food." Sakura grinned at her best friend, and nodded to him.

Naruto made a few clones and sent 2 out for firewood and the other 2 followed him hunting. Within ten minutes he was walking back to camp with three fish, and a lot of berries and nuts. He sat down and made the fire to cook the fish and looked over to see Sakura leaning against a tree looking through her med supplies. Naruto smiled at her, 'she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.' Naruto's daydream was cut short as he heard a whistling noise. Out of sheer reflex he rolled to the side and drew a kunai, five shuriken embedded in the ground where he was previously crouched.

Naruto looked over to Sakura, and saw her bound to the tree with wire. He jumped towards here hands forming a cross as he bellowed "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto and his five clones landed ten feet from Sakura who had a sword to her throat. Naruto's eyes followed the blade up to the sound Nin who held it. Naruto felt the other two Nin land behind him. Quickly Naruto and his clones made a circle and took defensive stances. Naruto closed his eyes and stilled his breathing reaching out to the forest for its energy.

"Drop your weapons Konohoa scum or Pinky loses her head." Naruto glared at the man with yellow eyes. Now in sage mode he found that there were in fact 5 of them. 'Shit he thought, I don't think I can take all of them with her caught…' Naruto grimaced as he weighed his options, nervously gripping his Kunai. "Naruto you can take them! Don't worry about me," Sakura shouted earning her a slight slice on her neck. Naruto knew it was hopeless and dropped his Kunai and dispelled his clones. He could never let anyone hurt her when he had the power to stop it. He felt the power leave him as he exited out of sage mode. She was pushed forward and ran into his arms. He held her, with blood red eyes watching the sound Nin. "Switch hostages me for her." He felt her stiffen in his embrace as her breath caught. The man smirked at him "I don't think you understand the situation your in asshole." Naruto pushed Sakura away and braced himself as a fist struck him in the face from the right side.

He caught himself on his knee when a boot met the back of his skull. Naruto fell forwards into a sea of blackness before coming too a few seconds later. He was roughly grabbed and tied with wire as one of the Nin held him down. He was vaguely aware of Sakura calling for him. The leader approached him sheathing his sword in one fluent motion. "So what should I do with you two?" Naruto looked him dead in the eyes "Let her go you have me she is of no concern of yours." The man looked at Sakura then back at Naruto.

"Let go of a fine woman like that?" Naruto cringed as he could all but guess his intentions for Sakura. "She is just a medic, not a fighter please just let her go you have me she is no threat to you." The leader let out a laugh filled with malice, "It looks like this bastards in love!" This comment caused the others to hollow in laughter as Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"How would it make you feel if I had my way with her? What if I made you watch your little friend here get used by all of us?" Naruto paled at his comment. 'Oh shit I have to keep him away from her.' Naruto cringed as the leader walked towards his love. 'I can only do one thing to keep his attention off her. Shit this is going to hurt like a bitch.' "Hey ass clowns you know that talk was just for show right your boss is the biggest pussy I've ever seen." The leader stopped in his tracks as the area grew instantly still and quiet. Naruto laughed as the man turned to face him, his features contorted in anger. 'Naruto what the hell are you doing!' Sakura thought. Naruto looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Suddenly it clicked he's getting them away from me…"

"Care to repeat that?" The leader spit out in his fury. Naruto closed his eyes; this is the only way to keep his hands off her. He opened his eyes and met the leaders dead on. "I was only curious what a fag like you wants with her when…" Naruto was cut off by a spin kick to his jaw. He was thrown to the ground by the impact. As soon as he hit he was being picked up by two of the other Nin holding him up. The leader walked right to him. "I think its time we taught you to watch your mouth…"

Sakura watched in horror, as Naruto was beat and stabbed. She knew he did this for her, he always put her first but this was too much. Naruto fell limply to the ground after receiving one of the worst beatings he's ever received. Blood flowed off his clothes from his many puncture wounds and gashes. His mouth was filled with the metallic taste of his blood. Naruto felt a sharp pain as the leader pulled his head up by his hair. "Now its your girlfriends turn." Naruto could barely see his left eye was swollen shut. He spit the blood out of his mouth "Leave her alone you bastard!" This outburst earned him a kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto saw her scream in pain as she was pulled to her feet by her hair. "Lets see what's under this vest bitch!" Naruto saw the man put his filthy hands on Sakura and then his world faded to red. The leader was busy feeling Sakura up when he was interrupted by a crippling dark chakra. It made the air heavy, and he was having trouble drawing breath. He turned to see the blond once again on his feet encased in a red aurora. "Get your hands off her." His voice was so different; it was so low and hateful. That's when he met his gaze and saw hate and furry etched into crimson eyes.

It took the leader a few moments to realize he was literally shaking in fear. "Kill him!" He shouted to his men as he drew his sword. Stab after stab seemed to not affect this monster. The leader looked behind him to see "Tails?" The wire around Naruto's arms was ripped apart with ease as he fell forwards on all fours. The leader looked in horror as he saw a sinister smile etch across the monsters features. "I'll kill you…" The voice made him freeze, there was so much killing intent in the air he was freezing up. He heard the girl scream "Naruto no!" as a claw exploded into his chest, 'I didn't even see him move…' The leader saw a red claw heading for his face. He felt the heat from the chakra and then knew no more.

The four men saw their leader decimated in two strikes and turned to run. However the were now staring at a monster with three tails still holding their leader up by his chest. "You won't escape." Two fell in an instant, deep slashes forming on their chests. The blood sprayed the other two awaking them from their stupor. They both heard the pink haired girl crying out for him. One made a dash for Sakura, as the other was beheaded by a claw slash across his throat. The only surviving sound Ninja cut Sakura loose with a Kunai and quickly dropped it on the ground.

"There she's free, please spare me!" Sakura turned and looked at the man who had set her free, he was in a wide-eyed panic. Sakura watched in horror as her best friend slowly walked over to them. Naruto stood, the red cloak whipping around his body violently as he towered over the cowering man. "You touched her…" The man started shaking, "please I'm sorry don't kill me." Sakura watched as Naruto placed a claw on the mans head and squeezed. She screamed in terror as he crumpled and fell to the ground in a heap. Sakura was too shocked to move, until she looked at Naruto. His body was convulsing and he kept muttering, "I'll kill them…"

Sakura slowly stood up and walked to him, she didn't want to see him get to four tails again. "Naruto" She whispered to him softly, his head snapped to her in an instant. Sakura couldn't bear to see him like this, his face it just wasn't Naruto. "Naruto its ok were safe, I'm safe." Naruto seemed to calm after he knew she was ok. She smiled softly at him "Naruto come back to me please…" Naruto's eyes flickered blue and he looked considerably less feral. "Sakura-Chan" he growled out as if he was in pain. That's when she noticed his skin was starting to peel off. Her eyes widened in shock, 'he's losing the battle for control with the Kyuubi.'

Sakura started to tear up as the memories of the last time he went four tails flooded her mind. Sakura watched as a claw reached out longingly for her, "Fight it Naruto!" She watched as he contorted in pain "Sakura-Chan…" The claw shot forward for her chest. Moments before it would have impaled her the other claw dug into its arm and thrust it into the ground. Sakura looked up at Naruto shaking and howling in agony as his skin had mostly been burned off. She then heard one last word through the growls and screams "Run..." Naruto fell to his knees as a fourth tail emerged and with a bloody roar he lost all consciousness.


	3. Her Arms pt 2

NaruSaku Her Arms Part 2

Sakura gasped as Naruto sunk his claws into his own flesh to save her. Among the howls and growls of the Kyuubi she heard Naruto's voice. The one word made her heart clench and mind to race in panic, "Run." The fourth tail formed after a huge explosion of chakra. Sakura looked up in horror at Naruto roaring in primal rage. The memories of the last time she saw him like this ran through her mind. Only this time Yamato wasn't here to seal him, this time she was on her own.

Sakura could feel the evil presence in the air. It filled her chest with pain and despair. She watched as Naruto stood four tails whirling behind him. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed as he roared into the air. Sakura flinched as his head jerked down at her as she yelled his name. His eyes were not Naruto, yet they did posses a certain familiarity. This wasn't like last time, those cold uncaring eyes when his tail struck her. Naruto was still fighting the kyuubi; she still had a chance to reach him.

Sakura slowly walked towards Naruto. He was crouched low on all fours growling. "Naruto… Naruto it's me Sakura." Naruto cocked his head slightly before taking a step back and roaring. Sakura was holding back the tears that blurred her vision and burned her eyes. She took another step towards him and stretched out her hand. "You're my best friend Naruto… Don't you remember? It's me your Sakura-Chan…" Naruto growled again as he shook his head, and sank to the ground. "Naruto please come back to me… I need you." Naruto's cloak began to lighten and his fourth tail started shrinking.

"Come on Naruto we have to get back to Konohoa… I'll buy you ramen, hell I'll even feed it to you. Just come back to me Naruto-Kun." Sakura was now sobbing as Naruto clutched his head in agony. "Please Naruto-Kun, I cant be myself with out you here." Naruto looked at her his eyes briefly flickered blue and the cloak began to disappear. Naruto was down to two tails and the cloak was vanishing quickly when a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. Naruto's eyes went from a soft red to a dark blood color instantly. Sprouting a third tail instantly he lunged at Sakura. Sakura flinched as Naruto's claw shot by her head and sank into the barley living man who stabbed her.

Naruto was losing control again and fast. Sakura couldn't bear to see him go back to how he was so with all her strength she reached out and wrapped her arms around his torso. Sakura had braced her limbs with healing chakra but the demon cloak was searing her flesh. Sakura cringed at bit back a scream as her arms began to burn. Naruto thrashed in her embrace, slowly his cloak faded and he almost slipped into darkness. Sakura looked down at the semi-conscious blond lay in her arms. His ocean blue eyes looked at her "Sak…ura." The anguish her arms were in suddenly seemed so far away as a smile graced her lips. "I'm here Naruto-Kun…" Naruto managed a weak grin as he passed out.

Naruto awoke on the ground next to Sakura. He was lying with his head in her lap. He didn't remember what had happened and that terrified him. Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, only to find two beautiful green orbs gazing at him. "Sakura-Chan…" Naruto breathed out almost as if he thought this were a dream. Sakura's face lit up into a heat-warming smile as Naruto woke up. She had been carrying him for two days now and his fever showed no sign of breaking. She had heard him talk in his sleep, even in his dreams he was haunted by the demon within him. Sakura also noticed that he called her name often. At first this made her worry for him but she soon began to blush as he spoke her name as if it were the one constant thought in his dreams.

Naruto unconsciously nuzzled closer into her as he began his questions. "How long was I out?" Sakura looked down at him, he seemed to be shaken up very badly. "Two days Naruto." Naruto nodded into her before asking his next question. "Did" his voice died in his throat and he had to choke back his emotion. "Did I hurt you again?" Naruto could barely get the words out of his mouth before he began to silently sob. Sakura looked down at the trembling Naruto with a sad smile, "No Naruto you saved me." Sakura hated seeing Naruto so broken it was not like he was meant to be. Naruto was supposed to be her rock, her strong shelter when she needed refuge. Seeing him break like that gave her the chills, he is without doubt the strongest man she has ever known.

Naruto dried his tears and moved to get up; it was then he saw her arms. Naruto stopped and stared face going blank, as his eyes widened in horror. Sakura noticed his face and called out to him. "Naruto?" Naruto was having difficulty breathing as he looked at the awful burns her had given the woman he loved more than anything. "I really am a monster…" Naruto asked head bowed in shame. Sakura didn't know what to say to him, she had never seen him like this. His body was stiff and moved like it was unaware of it self. His eyes are what made her cringe, they had no light, no hope, no Naruto. His eyes were dull and void of any life, only sorrow and regret were visible in the murky blue/gray eyes of her teammate.

"Naruto it isn't your fault, if you hadn't done what you did we would be dead right now. You saved us Naruto, you saved me…" Sakura moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "You are not a monster. You are a good man Naruto-Kun." Naruto shook, "Why do you try to comfort me after I caused you so much pain." Sakura kissed the top of his head "Because you would do the same for me…" Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled to hold back tears as he turned into her embrace. "I'm so, so very sorry." Naruto kept repeating that over and over as she buried his head into her chest, clutching him as though he would run away of she let go.

Sakura held him there well into the night until they both fell asleep. The embrace had done wonders for the two of them. It was the only thing that could heal what had taken place. Because Sakura could never blame Naruto for what happened she knew it wasn't him. She knew that he would never hurt her, and he had always done everything in his power to protect her. Naruto could only apologize to her over and over, but no matter how many times he was forgiven he could never forgive himself. He had harmed the woman he loved, the one he swore to protect. So they clung to each other, one out of gratitude and companionship, the other out of despair and the need for forgiveness.

---End Flash Back---

Naruto's shaking had awoken Sakura, she looked up to see the man she loved crying silent tears as he slowly rubbed her arms. Sakura knew exactly what was wrong. It hadn't been the first time he had broken down because of that night two years ago. So as she normally did she shifted upwards, allowing her love to fall into her arms. She gently yet firmly enclosed him in a loving embrace as she whispered soft words into his ear. "I love you, it's not your fault, and you would never hurt me." Slowly the pink haired woman eased Naruto's troubled mind, and he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Sakura smiled seeing the blond smile in his sleep and tighten his hold on her.

Sakura dozed off shortly after him and the two slept soundly entangled in each other. The smiles on their faces were a testament to the love they had for each other. Naruto's arms were Sakura's shield. She knew as long as she was in his embrace nothing could hurt her. It gave her a peace unlike anything else, and she loved to be held by the man of her dreams. Those arms had saved her life more times than she could remember. Even if one was in a cast she knew that is where she belonged and longed to be.

Sakura's arms were small and delicate. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch. To Naruto Sakura's arms was his hiding place. In her arms he was able to escape his pain, worries, and stress. Naruto knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that those arms were always open to him, and now they were his to call his home. It is a fact that Naruto's arms had Saved Sakura time and time again in the past. Naruto knew her arms had done something far more difficult, they had saved him from himself. Who would have thought that those tiny delicate pale arms could have held the mighty Hokage together. So the two lay clinging to each other, wrapped in the others arms. Each knowing full well that's where they wanted to be.


End file.
